America's Selection
by MagicAndMoonlight
Summary: What if America's and Maxon's roles were reversed in the story? America would become the princess of Illéa, and she would have a Selection! Maxon would become the Five. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome. All rights go to Kiera Cass. Happy reading :)!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"America?" My Mom called for me.  
"Yeah?" I looked up from my studies on the history of Illéa.  
Her excited face appeared in my doorway. "It's good news!" I groaned, her "good news" weren't always good news for me. Mom ignored my obvious and loud groan and continued. "You know, your father and I have been thinking…" Mom smiled wistfully, the only kind of smile she had when she was recalling a memory, a happy one.  
"Spit it out already, Mom!" I say, picking up my cup of and drinking from it.  
"Well, I was hoping that you would consider…" Mom fidgeted a little bit. I observed that. If Mom was nervous telling me, I'd better get ready for this news. It had to be something I didn't want to do. "If you would consider having your own Selection!" I nearly spit out my water and started choking.  
I gasped, trying to get some air into my lungs. "What?!" I put my cup down and sighed. Mom and Dad had been bringing this up a few times in the past months. "Mom, you know I don't want to have my own Selection!" I had been especially adamant about that.  
"America, please don't be that stubborn! Give it a thought, okay? Don't just dismiss it." Mom pleaded.  
"Okay." I sighed, knowing however much I thought about it, it would have definitely been no.  
"Remember, the Selection is how your father and I met. It was a great and grand day, and the months I was there… he chose me, and I'll never forget that moment. And, America, don't you need a partner? You're 17, and you're going to be queen soon. You can't carry all of that weight and responsibilities by yourself!"  
As if right on cue, Dad walked in. "Yes. You need someone to help you handle some work, and to make decisions! It's hard being the King enough even with your mother helping me. With us both working hard, even there are some days when we have to stay up later then we should have to finish paperwork. It's hard work, and you need someone to help. Please consider the Selection as your choice. I did it, and it made me the happiest man on Earth." Dad and Mom gets sappy rarely, but whenever they try to persuade me, it's quite common.  
I made up my mind, and to my surprise, the words that came out of my lips were, "Fine. I'll do the Selection." Mom and Dad both looked so overjoyed, and Mom leaned over to hug me.  
"I'm so glad you're doing it, America. Think about it! All of the possibilities and boys. Anything can happen!" Mom says. Now that she mentioned that, I was actually kind of glad that I agreed. It would add some excitement to my life. And, as usual, Mom and Dad were right. My responsibilities were sometimes too much for me. Even though the thought of 35 boys in my home was overwhelming, I actually couldn't wait to meet them!


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day when all 35 boys come and meet me. My maids, Anne, Mary, and Lucy picked out a long, silky violet dress for me to wear. They curled my red hair, pinned it up into an up-do, and painted my nails purple. They added a small necklace, and the pendant was a small droplet made out of pure silver. It accented my silver tiara sitting on top of my hair. I should be used to it by now, but still, it's still uncomfortable.  
"You look stunning, miss!" Anne said, adjusting my tiara. Mary and Lucy nodded vigorously, and I blushed, my silent thank you to my maids.  
"Thank you!" Now it was their turn to blush. Lucy resumed dusting a bit of blush onto my cheek, and Mary coughed a little big and ducked underneath the desk, pretending to fetch a rolling brush. "You don't know how much this means to me." I continued saying.  
"Your gratitude is enough, miss!" Mary says as she pulls out a set of heels for me to try on. Anne nodded, and she stepped back as she put a critical eye on me, adjusting a small fold in the dress and smoothing out a crinkle I would have never noticed. I realized that without them, I'll probably never be able to get through my balls!  
"It's not enough, especially since you three are all so caring, I don't know what I'll ever do without you three as my maids!" I exclaimed. "Imagine me stumbling and fooling around with no maids to help! I'll never be as good as you, Anne, at catching minor details and always sure what to wear. Mary, I'll never have your quick fingers and how you can put just the right amount of makeup on me. And, you, Lucy. I'll never have these wonderful dresses, if it wasn't for your input in them! You know exactly what I want to wear, and what colors would look great on me." I stopped talking to see my maids' reactions.  
Lucy was crying and smiling at the same time, small glistening tears ran down her face. Anne was smiling widely, and she kept fidgeting with my small sash on the dress, arranging it and rearranging it. And Mary kept coughing, smiling, and looking quite nervous at the same time.  
"It's no problem, miss. We enjoy helping you!" Anne regained her composure in a matter of seconds. Mary and Lucy weren't as fast. I loved making them feel appreciated- they were! They deserved much more then just "thanks", and appreciation, they deserved more pay and better conditions!  
A silence followed that statement, but it wasn't awkward at all. We always had silence like this. I sat patiently as my maids helped me for my first meeting. One of the 35 boys would be my future husband *shudder*, and I had to make a good first impression on them.  
"You're ready, miss. Go and have fun!" Anne, Mary, and Lucy all chorused.  
"Thank you three so much!" I walked out of my room and down the hall. Turning a few times, I finally arrived at the grand staircase. I peeked over, and saw many of the 35 boys had already arrived. After reading their profiles and biographies over and over, and staring and the photos, I could identify many of them, as well as rattle off their interests and talents.  
I made my way down the staircase with an air of gracefulness, as Silvia had taught me. Holding my head up high, and trying not to trip in these useless high heels were also part of her course: How to Act Like a Proper Queen. Once I got to the bottom, I shot them a smile and walked into another room, showing them the back of my backless dress.  
Whew, I thought as I made it inside the room that I would be meeting them each, alone. My palms were sweaty, and I tried to wipe them on my dress, but the sheer silky material didn't absorb it. I counted down the minutes when I would see the first one, waiting for Officer Williams to shout out the names.  
"Jack Hudson!" Officer Will- only I called him that- shouted out. The doors opened wide, and a sandy haired boy walked in. Jack's light blue eyes stared right into my eyes and from my toes to my head, scanning my whole body.  
"Uh, okay, next!" I yelled.  
"Alexi Andrews!" A dark haired boy walked in, with piercing eyes that stared into my own. Alexi didn't break my gaze, and I found myself in a staring contest.  
"Nice to meet you, Alexi, next!" Officer Will called. It was nice meeting each and every boy, but some of them looked at me like they owned me, and others seemed shy. None of them seemed just right, but I liked quite a few. I bet once I got to know them more, I would have found the perfect one.  
After the 32nd boy, I was tired, hungry, and cranky. I did have a temper sometimes. And then the 33rd boy walked in. He had short honey-blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes that I immediately loved. His smile was kind. I knew who he was: Maxon Schreave, a Five.  
I quietly stared at him, and Maxon stared back at me. He was making me lose my ability to talk and to function. All I remembered was that he liked photography. "Wow…" I muttered softly. I knew I was stunned by about 3 or 4 boys that I met today, but I liked this one too.  
His lips quirked up in a smile, and I think he heard me. "Umm," I tried to get myself together. "Okay, next."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: hey, everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for the awesome reviews. They brought a smile to my face and I just wanted to appreciate you taking your time to acknowledge me. Anyways, enough of me yakking, enjoy reading!**

Maxon

I sat at in the studio, watching my Mom paint. She was a great painter, as she was a Five. It was our job, to create art. I was terrible at painting, though, but everyone said that I had a great singing voice. The mail came, and she set down her paintbrush and untied her apron. The minute Mom went to get it, she rushed back in.  
"Maxon, honey?" Her voice was all high-pitched and excited.  
I turned to face her as her cheeks were a bit pink. "Yeah, Mom? What is it?"  
"You have been chosen for the Selection!" Mom says excitedly. "To the house of Schreave!" Mom says as my Dad walked into the room. "The recent census has confirmed that a single man between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illéa. Our beloved princess, America Singer, is coming of age this month. As she ventures into this new part of her life, she hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Son of Illéa. If your eligible son, brother, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the groom of Princess America and the Son of Illéa, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One man from each province will be drawn at random to meet the princess. Participants will be housed at the lovely Illéa Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated- this is the best part- for their service to the royal family."  
I groaned. I didn't want to go to the Selection! And be a King? I'm only a Five, Fives can't be Kings! And Princess America, I don't want to marry her! The whole thing about a contest for everyone to watch as Princess America picked one of us, it was so humiliating and wrong!  
Mom heard my groan. "Maxon! This is a great opportunity!"  
"I don't want to do it, Mom! End of discussion!" Mom looked taken aback, and I tried to rephrase my words. "How is a Five ever going to win a One's hand? And why me, with all of the other boys in Illéa! There's got to be someone better than me!"  
"What if she chooses you, though?" Mom argued. I sighed and turned around. "Maxon Schreave! Don't you dare walk away!" I turned back and faced her again.  
"Mom. If you stop bugging me, I'll actually consider it, okay?"  
Mom looked excited. "Fine." I walked away, looking at my Dad, who was just standing there, eyes squinted slightly, considering what his opinion was. I lingered for a bit, waiting for Dad to state his opinion, but he didn't say anything.  
At night, I tossed and turned around, not sure what I was going to do. Well, I shouldn't have worried all night and waste my sleep, because in the morning, Mom had a proposition for me. I forgot her exact words, but it went like this, "Maxon, if you enter the Selection, you get to earn half of the money that you earn singing." I was amazed, I never kept any of the money and now Mom was letting me do that if I just filled out a stupid form.  
Well, I'll do it! I walked downstairs and sat down at the dining table. Then I noticed that Mom had strategically placed the Selection form next to my plate. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pen to fill out the form.  
After I finished breakfast, I ran outside to Daphne's house. "Daphne, Daphne!" I yelled as I knocked furiously on her door. "Daphne!" Thankfully, Daphne opened the door and spared my vocal chords.  
"What is it?" Daphne asked, a wide smile crossing her face as she saw me.  
"I-I…" I stuttered. This won't be easy for Daphne.  
"What? Come on Maxon, just say it!" Daphne said, still smiling. Well, she won't be smiling soon after I tell her my news.  
"I was chosen for the Selection." I didn't say the rest, hoping that she would understand it. Daphne's face didn't show that she understood the importance. "The Selection, Daphne!"  
"Yeah, so?" I sighed. Daphne had told me she liked me about a week ago, and I said I didn't really know what my feelings were for her. We were friends, and I didn't really like her in a romantic prospect, even though now I think I might.  
Anyways, I told her yesterday that we could start dating- in secret. My Mom didn't want me to have a girlfriend yet, and Daphne steadily agreed. Now we've been "dating", I didn't really know what I was thinking what it was like, but maybe something more? I don't really know, as I said before, I was new to this prospect.  
"What do you mean, "so"? I'm entering, for heaven's sake!" Oops, did I really just say that? Daphne gasped and her smile crumbled.  
"So… there's a chance that you- you'll g-get picked?" Daphne's voice shook. I nodded. "No. No. No. This cannot be happening. Right when I had you for myself, all to myself, you had to risk the chance of it. Why, Maxon? Yesterday you told me you loved me, and now you're ditching me to try to marry this girl?" Her voice flooded with hurt.  
"Let's go somewhere private. Can we go to your room? I'll explain, I promise, Daphne."  
"Fine." Daphne reached for my hand and pulled me upstairs, into her room. She closed the door and leaned on it, seemingly bracing herself for my words. "Why did you fill out that form? Is it because you love Princess America, not me? If that's the case, then why did you even tell me that you loved me? I don't need you toying with my heart, Maxon! If you liked her, then you shouldn't have ever told me that you liked me-"  
"Daphne, listen. One, I am NOT in love with Princess America. Two, I do love you. Three, my Mom made me sign up- she gave me a deal saying that if I just filled out the form, she would let me keep half of the pay. I thought that there was literally no chance that I would have been picked, so I decided to just fill out the stupid form and get to keep half of the money." I smiled. "You know what that money was used for?"  
"What?" Daphne's voice was barely above a whisper, and she looked so scared and wary that I just wanted to hug her and pull her into my arms.  
I grinned. "For our marriage." Daphne shrieked, and she jumped into my arms. Thankful that she didn't give up on me and that she decided to forgive me, I responded and lifted Daphne up into the air as she giggled.  
"That was the sweetest thing I had ever heard you say, Maxon." Daphne smiled.  
"That definitely won't be once we get married." I smirked, and Daphne giggled again, throwing her arms around me harder as I put two hands under her thighs and lifted her up.  
She kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I can't wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for updating sooo late, but my file accidentally got deleted, and I had to rewrite it. I am so sorry, and I promise this won't happen in the future! (I hope)**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story! Please leave a review.**

 **All rights go to Kiera Cass.**

* * *

Maxon

"And, for our suitor from the province of Carolina…" The person on the TV paused for effect. I yawned and took another handful of popcorn. "Maxon Schreave!"

"What?!" I spewed popcorn all over the small couch. "What?" I must have heard wrong. Maybe my ears were playing tricks on me.

"You were chosen, Maxon!" My mom screamed at me.

"Amberly, dear, no need to shout. The poor lad's probably shaken." My dad said, shaking his head, and laughing at the same time. "How do you feel, son?"

"I…" Just then, there was the knock on the door I'd been dreading. It was probably Daphne. "I'll get it!" I screamed, and sprinted towards the door before Dad could get it. He chuckled.

Breathlessly, I opened the door to receive a punch in the chest and an angry- no, furious- Daphne. "How… how could…" Her throat choked up. "They chose you, Maxon. And now I'm going to lose you, right after you proposed to me." Daphne cried.  
"I know." I say softly, close to tears myself.

"You know?! Ohhh but of course, you'd like Princess America better then this lowly Six, Daphne, right? Because I have absolutely no value compared to Princess America. You like her, don't you? You aren't even crying. You aren't even admitting it was a mistake. You wanted this, didn't you?" She shoved me, wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and ran away, her footsteps receding on the cement.

"Daphne!" I called after her. "Daphne!" But not once did she answer, not once did she look back at me. Never had I felt so alone. I decided to run after her, and thankfully I was a fast runner. I managed to catch her as she opened her door, and I ran in just as she closed it.

"What are YOU doing here?" Daphne spat in my face. "Shouldn't you be, hmmm, getting ready for Princess America to see you? Instead of following a stupid Six to her house?"

"Daphne, for the last time, you aren't stupid, and I don't like or love Princess America!" I yelled, my patience worn out. Her siblings ran into the hallway, singing, "Daphne and Maxon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes marriage, then comes a baby in a-"

"Shoo!" Daphne said. "Or better yet." She led me up to her room. "You owe me an explanation. Now. Otherwise I am going to kick you out. Ten seconds. You'd better start." I stepped towards her, and she backed up. "Speak." I didn't start speaking until I backed her up into the corner of the wall. "Maxon?"

My heart was pounding as I gazed into her blue eyes. I pressed her closed into the wall, my body pressing hers until she backed up fully onto it. Then I dipped my head and kissed her fiercely. She gasped, and her body twitched a bit. I smiled, knowing the effect I had on her.

"I love you, Daphne, with all of my heart. I love you, and only you." Her fingers trailed on my back. "You will be mine, and I will be yours. When I entered the Selection, it was only to get the money for our marriage. Nothing else, Daphne." I cupped her cheek. "Nothing else. And no one else shall steal my heart as you did. No one." I bent and kissed her.

She sighed. "I will be thianking of you every night there. And I will get kicked out,"  
"Purposely?" Daphne's voice lifted with a linger of hope.

"No." Her face fell. "I will need the money they send to my family. For our marriage, remember? We can have a larger ceremony now, and we can even start living on our own. I just need the money. Once Princess America kicks me out, I'm all yours, and our plan will start."

"Okay." Daphne whispered.

* * *

America

It was time for the first time we ate together. I peered into the room, where all 35 boys were eating and laughing. A tight knot formed in my throat. My mom put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You'll do fine, America."

"Thanks, Mom." I say. She smiled and walked inside the room, hand-in-hand with my dad. After a few minutes, my parents gave me a discreet signal to come in. I took a deep breath, put my shaky hand on the doorknob, and opened it.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked inside, taking my spot. Quickly, I mustered an even voice. "Good morning! I will call you each over to talk to you, and we can get to know each other better! Please excuse me if I call you by the wrong name, there are so many of you. Now, please enjoy your breakfast." The first boy, ugh, was Jack. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder, and smiled at him, waving him over to the seat.

"Hello, my dear." Jack said, smiling, his eyes roaming around again.

"Hello. So, Jack, how…" he pressed his lips against mine, stopping me from talking. Jack was a little bit aggressive- well, a lot, but he was likable and was really nice. Also, he was a favorite, a popular one among the crowds.

Jack released me, and with an air of carelessness, put his hand on my waist. My skin crawled, in a better way, and I relaxed just the tiniest bit. Except for that this stranger, whom I had just met yesterday, was kissing me and placing his hand on my hip. Totally normal.

"What was your question, again, my dear?" Jack asked sweetly. He reached under the dress and drew circles on my thigh. Darn it, I was wearing a dress with a slit on the side of it.

"How," Jack's hands roamed my thigh, rubbing it and drawing more circles. Then his hand pinched me, and fingered my underwear, leaving me breathless.

"Yes, my dear? What is it?" I figured. This was just a game for him.

"I'm so sorry, Jack, this has been a great time, but I have to get to the other boys, and it's already been a long time." Jack nodded discreetly bumped into my hip. I called the next boy, which was called Mark Jacobson.

We sat on the couch, not really having anything to talk about. I asked him questions, but Mark didn't really answer. His hands and eyes were twitching, and I realized I didn't really like him. There wasn't really anything connecting us, and I didn't feel any pull to him.

"Mark, would you please stay in the room after all of the others had gone." Mark's eyes perked up, and he nodded. "Thank you, and please call the other boy."

And then, it was Maxon. Maxon Schreave, the boy who had stunned me the first day. Maxon walked up and sat next to me. "Good morning." I say, dipping my head.

"Good morning, Princess America." His chocolate eyes seemed sad even though he was smiling widely. Was this about last night, when he had to go outside?

"Are you all right? Yesterday… you know, I could give you free rein to the gardens," I offered, wanting to-

"I'm all right, thank you for asking, Princess America." I frowned. He was cutting me off. And I needed to know the reason. I wanted to impress this boy. Maxon Schreave. I looked into his chocolate eyes and remembered yesterday, how he looked up at the moon and demanded to be outside, in his home turf, dirt.

"I…" I tried my best to not sound offended or anything. I wanted to please him, and he wasn't making it easy for me. "I need to know something, Maxon. Do you… perhaps… have a romantic interest in me?" Maxon looked at the ground. "At all?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Princess America, but-"

"Please, call me America." Maxon looked happier at that, and then he shuffled his feet.  
"First off, I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but it's been pretty hard for me… It's just really different, you know? Second, for your question, I'm afraid… my heart is in a different girl's clutches." I smiled, even though inside I was sad.

"Oh. Then, why did you come here?" I didn't really mean to pry, but curiosity got better of me. "Why didn't you stay in Carolina, was it? Yes, at Carolina, with your girl? Why come here and be tortured in my "cage", as you said last night?"

Maxon's lips bore a smile. "Well, coming here was a mistake."

"Mistake?" I didn't hear that correctly. I didn't think anyone would come here against their will, and after all, they filled out that form themselves. It was too late for him to turn back now. "I could send you back home, so you wouldn't have to stay here."

"No, please don't." My eyebrows knotted together. He said he came here but it was a mistake, he didn't like me, and now he wanted to stay?

"I thought you said it was a mistake." I said, a bit coldly.  
"Yes. I needed," Maxon lowered his head, but I noticed he was blushing. "I needed the money. For my family and basic needs." I blushed, scolding myself for thinking that he came here because he liked me and wanted me. He didn't. All Maxon wanted was the money, so I shouldn't get attached.

I tilted my head, debating it. "I'll- I'll be your friend! You haven't had much contact with people, and you have to choose from 35 boys. Let me help you and be your friend. Kick me out once you feel it is necessary."

"I." I stutter. A friend? Maxon Schreave, my friend. I liked that. "Thank you for your kind offer, Mr. Schreave-"

"Likewise, call me Maxon." I laughed slightly.

"All right. I accept, Mr- Maxon. Please enjoy your breakfast and call the next boy, thanks." Maxon nodded and turned away as I sighed. I so wanted to just lose myself into his warm chocolate eyes… like melted chocolate and fudge.

* * *

Maxon

I laid awake tonight, lying on my bed and thinking about Daphne. A letter had arrived for me today, one from my parents, and another from Daphne. I had opened my parents' letter first, not really knowing why I did. But when I read Daphne's letter…

 _Dear Maxon,_  
 _  
I dream of you every night. I dream of us talking, laughing and dancing. Preparing our future. Making marriage plans. I love you, Maxon Schreave. I can't stand to be away from you anymore, please return!  
_  
 _Now, a few pressing questions. What is Princess America like? Do you like her? Maybe more than you like me…? :( I… I need to know if I had lost you or not. I need to know if I can still have hope. I need to know if my dreams for the future will hold…. or not._  
 _Please, Maxon, reply honestly. I will handle your rejection, no need to worry about me. After all, I'm just some stupid Six, not a One who is going to be the next Queen of Illéa. Of course, I wouldn't blame you… but then you wouldn't know what love is. You really wouldn't know what it is. And then, I would feel sorry for you.  
_  
 _With all my might, I ask you to reply honestly, and no need to spare my feelings, Maxon. I love you enough to not care.  
_  
 _With hope, love, and more love,  
_  
 _Daphne_

I had melted into my seat at the first paragraph, and then when I read the second paragraph… I froze. Princess America? I didn't love her, much less like her. She was nothing to me, nothing… and yet, I felt a tiny pull towards her. I felt like this pull was betraying Daphne, but it definitely wasn't love, either.

I still didn't reply yet, and my letter back to her only has "dear" at the beginning. After trying more than 20 times, I realized I had wasted too much paper and too much ink. Now I just needed my best letter to her.

I scrambled out of bed, and turned on my desk lamp. I put my pen down and started the letter back to Daphne. I knew all of the words that I was going to write, all of the feelings I would try to convey.

 _Dear my only love,  
_  
 _You don't know how I dream of you too. How I wish to kiss you and place my hands on your waist. To murmur into your ear and hear your soft, lilting giggle. How I wished to drag you into the treehouse and kiss you senseless.  
_  
 _I don't love Princess America, Daphne. How could I love her when I have someone so much better back at Carolina? No, I doubt I would love Princess America, since I love you, Daphne! I love you, and only you.  
_  
 _I need you in my arms right now. Your lips on mine. Your body against mine. You might be a Six, but even a One cannot rival your beauty. Even though that One is quite beautiful, too, it becomes dull with your comparison.  
_  
 _Princess America is just an acquaintance, not my future wife. Perhaps I like her, but definitely not in the way I love you, Daphne. Please understand that if I have been seen doing things with Princess America, laughing with her, going on dates with her, know that it is all necessary to gain the money for our marriage.  
_  
 _I repeat, once she kicks me out, I'm all yours. I intend to say a while, to retain as much money as possible. Meanwhile, as you see on TV the things I do with Princess America… replace yourself in Princess America's spot.  
_  
 _With even more hope, love, and even more love (if that's possible),  
_  
 _Maxon_

I think I conveyed my feelings directly, and most importantly, clearly. I told her what would happen, so she wouldn't be surprised or hurt, and I made her feel special, which she of course is. Then I heard a small knock on my door.

I opened it, hoping it wouldn't be the servants of mine. I had sent them away, trying to get some sleep. As the door creaked open, I saw Princess America standing there, with a small smile.

"Hello, Princess America." I said, formally. Her face fell.

"I told you to call me America." She said softly, masking her hurt. "But never mind. You need to fill out a slip of paper." America shoved it onto my desk, and her eyes fell onto the letter I was writing. She quickly shifted her gaze away and gave me a pen.  
I stared at the form. It was a "date" form, which was basically a token or ticket thing, You had to place it into a bucket later, and then a slip will be drawn, and whoever was drawn gets to go on a date with America.

I filled out my name and hobbies, too self-conscious with America staring over my shoulder. I guess she noticed, and she backed out towards the doorframe. I felt like I should say something, but I didn't know what to, so I kept quiet, filling out the rest of the form.

"Here." I say, handing her the form. Our fingers brushed, and I felt a tingle of electricity run through me. I immediately felt guilty, like I was cheating on Daphne or something… but I had never felt this way with Daphne before. I think America felt the same way, her blue eyes averted as she blushed slightly.

"Good night, Maxon." America whispered, tucking a red curl behind her ear. I nodded. Once she left, I felt like I was missing everything- her. It was a weird feeling, but I told myself not to worry. I was just probably overreacting and stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the few months I haven't been updating. I'm back though. Thanks for reading!**

 **Maxon**

It was the day of the drawing. America walked up to the glass bowl and smiled at us, staring into all of our eyes… except mine. I fought the urge to frown slightly as she pulled a slip of paper out. The room held a collective breath and then she unfolded the paper.

"Aspen Leger." She said gently, and a boy with black hair and green eyes grinned at her, holding an arm out, which she took happily. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled lightly, gazing into his eyes. They walked out of the room, heading down the hallway.

"All right, the rest of you can go now. Enjoy your day." The Queen said, smiling at us.

"That was rigged!" A boy grunted. Another one nodded, whose name I thought was Jack. "So unfair. But I'll get her next time." I walked to my room, and then grabbed my camera, ready to go and shoot pictures of the palace.

Adjusting the lighting, I took photos of the inside and outside, the gardens and the royal family. I even took one of myself which I would send to Daphne.

As I turned the corner, I saw America and Aspen sitting on a bench together, holding hands. My fists clenched for some unknown reason, and I frowned at myself. I walked past them, quickly striding across the room, staring straight ahead. America didn't even look at me as I passed, leaning further into Aspen Leger.

I shook my head to rid my thoughts and walked to a window, staring as it rained outside. I took more photos, and sat down on a bench similar to the one America and Aspen was sitting on. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and voices rose down the hallway.

"Quick! You, follow me please!" A guard directed at me, running down the halls toward where I was. We passed America and Aspen, who was running beside us. "Okay, Princess America, the safe room over there." She nodded and turned down a hallway, Aspen and I both following her.

"What's this?" Aspen asked me, and I shrugged.

America sighed. "It's a rebel attack. We have to hide. It's not that far." Then she tripped on her long blue dress, crashing towards the floor.

Aspen immediately rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

She nodded weakly, but as she tried to stand up she fell again. Aspen scooped her up in his arms. "Just tell me where to go." He ran down the halls, listening to America's directions. I followed, and finally we reached the safe room.

There were only two beds, and a small sink with a few cabinets. "It's a small one." America shrugged as Aspen set her down gently on the bed. "Thank you." She said gently, placing a hand on his arm, and he smiled back at her.

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. "How often does this happen?" I questioned.

"It's not that common, but we hide the attacks from the media." She muttered, and Aspen put an arm around her. "We're all used to it, really. It's usually not that bad, mainly the Northerns, but the Southern ones are the worst."

"Northern and Southern?" I asked.

"The rebels, where they come from." America replied tiredly. "I think this one's a Southern attack, since we haven't had one of those recently. I suggest you get some rest, especially since these are long."

America laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes. I stared at Aspen, who looked back at me, then we stared at the bed. "Um…" I muttered.

"You can have it." Aspen offered. "We can take turns." I stared at him, but too tired to fight back and then nodded. He busied himself by rummaging through the cupboards. I slowly drifted off to sleep, and I dreamt of Daphne.

* * *

 **America**

I woke up to the smell of food. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Aspen cooking something on the small stove in the room. "What are you making?" I asked.

Flustered, he stuttered slightly. "I found canned soup, so just I'm heating it up. It's ready now." Aspen poured some into a bowl and handed it to me, then sipped some of his own.

"Thanks. How's Maxon?" I pointed at him, who was still sleeping. Aspen frowned at the mention of his name but said nothing, shrugging. I didn't say anything anymore, and drank the lovely soup.

The door to the safe room suddenly swung open. "Princess America? Oh, thank goodness. She's found, everyone! She's safe!" A guard yelled out. Aspen and I walked out, and Maxon woke up as well, giving everyone a disgruntled look.

He walked out, avoiding me with his hands in his pockets, looking slightly downcast. He gave me a small smile and walked off. I stared at his receding back, and bit my lip slightly. "Princess America. Please follow me, your parents are asking for you."

I nodded and followed the maid. "Thank you, Aspen. It was nice spending time with you." Aspen smiled back and waved, then headed towards the hall which his room was. I walked in the opposite direction, then reached my parents' office.

"Oh, honey, we thought you were dead." Mom said, with a worried expression. I waved off her concern and put a smile on my face.

"I'm completely fine. I twisted my ankle but Aspen helped me." I then truly smiled. Aspen was really nice and funny, and I really enjoyed the date together, as well his company. Mom gave Dad a knowing smile and he patted my back.

He then said gruffly, "He's a nice boy, that one."

I nodded. "Yeah, he is." The room fell in silence. "I… I guess I'll just leave now, then. Silvia will probably have more work for me."

"Of course, honey." Mom smiled, and I walked out to my room. Organizing all my papers on my desk, I began reading over the words, frowning at many of the places.

This particular research paper was on Caste System. I personally didn't like it that much, but it seemed to have everyone in peace, so I was okay with it. I underlined and circled the places I didn't like, then put it aside, working on the next paper.


End file.
